narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mikoto Uchiha
Friendship note You should say that mikoto was a friend of Kushina They must of been best friends, as nobody other than the higher ups knew but her. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 14:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Idiocy is irritating. Some freak of nature edited Mikoto's page and written absurd things, like her having a bisexual affair with Kushina Uzumaki. I have edited the page with the information I have in hand. Oh, God O_o --Elveonora (talk) 07:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) >>KamiTori Itachi? In the family section on her information bar, it doesn't mention Itachi as being her son. Just felt I should put that out there because I don't want to edit it just in case it was meant to be like that. :I see him in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 01:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Does she have a Sharingan or not? if not, then was she born into the Uchiha clan, or is it unknown...? :If she did, and if we knew, it'd be in her article.--Cerez365™ 19:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it should be added that "It is unknown if she ever unlocked her own Sharingan" --speysider (talk) 08:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Why would that even need to be mentioned.... There's no indication that she's an Uchiha by birth in any way at all.--Cerez365™ 08:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Occupation In her background it states that she settled down to become a housewife so shouldn't it say in her info box that her occupation was a housewife? :Pretty sure we dont add such meaningless things to peoples occupations.--Kiriako (talk) 09:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Because in Yoshino Nara's info box it lists her occupation as a housewife. :::It's not really needed, also sign your posts on talkpages. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 09:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) It is possible that she wasn't just a housewife.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Still, other than knowing she was a jōnin, that's what she did by the time she died. I have no problem listing her as such. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) About Sharingan... I believe, in the episode about Sasuke trying to earn his fathers trust (I think it's called the Broken Crest or something, or maybe the episode before that), when Fugaku is yelling at Itachi that he must be at the clan meeting, Mikoto is there too and at the moment Fugaku says "Do you understand, Itachi?" they activate their Sharingan. At least, I swear I saw them both activate it, both three-tomoe state. Then Fugaku notices Sasuke peeping in the doorway and tells him to get to bed. I'll try and find the episode to rewatch and confirm. But yeah... I swear I saw her activate it e.e-- :I'd assume you mean Father and Son, the Broken Crest. Mikoto didn't activate anything, Fugaku activated his Sharingan after saying that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) A quick issue In the the databook Mikoto's height is listed 162.6 cm and despite Studio Pierrot changing it to 167.3 cm, it doesnt mean its cannon. For example Izuna is 174.8 cm tall yet Pierrot changed it to 177.5 cm, even in the fourth databook it was still the latter height. Can someone change that please? :First, please sign your posts in future. :Second, Pierrot's settei sheets are just as canon as the databooks. Also, 4th databook is full of errors. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 00:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Ugh, the other way around. Databook heights > what Pierrot says. Aren't they just guessing them or something?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed with Elve-kun here, put the corrected height from the databook in the infobox and write a note for Pierrot's height in the trivia section. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Mikoto is Fully Aware Naruto is Kushina's Son This page seems to switch back and forth between making that information solid and softening it with words like "apparently". Mikoto knew Kushina was naming her son Naruto. Suddenly, an infant shows up with that same name and Kushina's family name. Anyone could put two and two together from that. Therefore, it is not anime exclusive either.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 10:18, January 6, 2017 (UTC)